Mágoa
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Harry havia percebido que Hermione estava passando muito tempo na biblioteca ultimamente. Ele só não esperava que Draco fosse o motivo. HHr/DHr.


**Título: **Mágoa.

**Censura: **M – 15 anos.

**Shipper: **Harry/Hermione, embora o casal retratado seja Draco/Hermione.

**Descrição: **Harry havia percebido que Hermione estava passando muito tempo na biblioteca ultimamente. Ele só não esperava que Draco fosse o motivo.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, mas bem que ela podia ser bondosa e me emprestar o Draco, não?

**N/A: Bem, isso surgiu **_**realmente**_** do nada. Entretanto, espero que você aprecie. Se você gosta de ler ouvindo música, recomento **_**Strange**_**, da Kerli com o Tokio Hotel. Um pequeno alerta agora: ****Há insinuação **_**voyeurismo**_** nessa história****. **_**Se não gosta, não leia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único.<strong>

Harry olhou mais uma vez pelos corredores escuros da grande biblioteca de Hogwarts, tentando enxergar algo além de livros. Procurando por Hermione. Ele estava vestindo o seu pijama preferido e estava com a sua Capa da Invisibilidade. Hermione, por algum motivo, estava estudando até tarde na biblioteca. Ele não conseguia enxergar o porquê disso. Em sua mente, ela já sabia mais do que um dia ele poderia vir a conhecer. Mas ela ainda assim conseguira a licença para transitar pelos corredores da escola enquanto deveria estar dormindo. Isso — a licença — era outra coisa que ele não fazia ideia de como ela havia conseguido. Mas a questão é que ultimamente Hermione parecia viver em função dos estudos. Não que ele estivesse se queixando pela falta de atenção dela referente a ele, ele apenas se preocupava com ela. Era o que _amigos_ faziam, não é?

Naquela noite, ele acordou um Ron que roncava e babava loucamente. Um _muito irritado_ Ron. Ronald não ficou contente por ser acordado por Harry. Ainda mais pelo motivo que Harry o acordou.

— Ron, será que a Hermione ainda está na biblioteca? — Harry perguntou quando teve certeza que Ronald estava acordado o suficiente para raciocinar a resposta.

— E você acha que _eu _vou saber? Sai pra lá e me deixa dormir agora, Harry! — ele resmungou, virou para o outro lado e voltou a dormir. Um suspiro profundo saiu do peito de Rony e ele exalou todo o ar que estava em seu pulmão, suspirando um nome. O nome que ele disse deixou Harry um pouco chocado. — _Pansy..._ — Ron deixou aquilo rolar por seus lábios, sonolento demais para impedir.

Harry resolveu que não era boa ideia tentar acordar Rony de novo. Ele procurou esquecer o que Ronald disse. Provavelmente Ron estava com sono _mesmo_. Talvez ele sonhasse que estivesse puxando os cabelos loiros da Pansy porque ela o havia chamado de coisas desagradáveis. Mas seria muito feio, por ser um menino, Ron ele fazer isso, então Harry resolveu simplesmente _não_ pensar no assunto. Ele agarrou a sua capa e a vestiu, preparado para ir atrás de Hermione. _Apenas preocupação_, ele garantiu a si mesmo. Abriu as portas e as fechou com delicadeza, com cuidado para não fazer algum barulho que despertasse o interesse de algum professor e então que ele resolvesse checar o que estava acontecendo. Os passos de Harry também eram hesitantes e mudos.

Quando chegou a biblioteca, Harry procurou com os seus olhos atentos a cabeleira espessa de Hermione. Não conseguia vê-la. Andou um pouco mais e conseguiu ver uma pequena claridade entre os corredores de livros. Ainda cuidadosamente, andou até lá. Poderia ser Hermione, mas também poderia ser outra pessoa — e ele não queria ser pego.

Algumas sombras eram feitas na parede, mas ele não conseguia distinguir o que elas eram. Harry também podia ouvir alguns murmúrios e sussurros, mas não era nada concreto. Chegou mais perto para conferir. Havia duas pessoas em cima de uma mesa que deveria ser para os estudos. E elas estavam se agarrando ali.

— Você algum dia ainda irá me enlouquecer — o menino resmungou enquanto jogava as roupas da menina (que Harry não conseguia ver quem era) que estava em baixo dele pelo chão. Eram as cores da Grifinória. Harry se encolheu junto a estante, mesmo sabendo que o casal não podia vê-lo. Pela quantidade de roupa que estava jogada, Harry adivinhou que a garota já deveria estar nua. — Hoje eu não conseguirei ser delicado. Sinto muito, linda — _Draco_ (Harry o reconheceu pela voz) disse enquanto tirava a sua blusa pela cabeça.

— Eu não me lembro de ter pedido para que você fosse — retrucou a garota com a voz sexy e risonha. Draco rosnou e começou a arrancar a sua calça. Harry viu duas mãos femininas na cintura dele, ajudando-o com a peça de roupa. Draco já estava sem os sapatos. Depois de ficar nu, Draco inclinou-se para frente e pequenos estalos soaram pelo lugar. Harry deduziu que Draco estivesse beijando a menina. Tudo o que ele conseguia ver era as costas nuas de Draco, a nuca e a parte de trás da cabeça dele. O corpo de Draco tampava toda a visão da garota com quem ele estava. — _Dra-mmm-co..._ — gemeu ela. — Vai lo-oogo, droga. — Harry viu como as duas pernas longas e torneadas da garota se enroscaram na cintura de Draco e obrigaram o quadril dele ir para frente. Draco riu e apoiou as duas mãos contra a mesa, balançando o seu corpo para frente e para trás. — Mais ráápido — ela exigiu.

Draco se inclinou novamente e beijou-a. Os sons das respirações ofegantes, dos corpos — um chocando contra o outro rapidamente — e das bocas úmidas e exigentes chegavam até Harry. Ele nunca tinha percebido antes como a biblioteca dava eco. As mãos femininas voltaram ao campo de visão de Harry e ele viu como elas arranharam as costas de Draco, obrigando-o mais uma vez a aumentar o ritmo que ia contra o corpo da garota.

— Por Merlin, Hermione! — Draco grunhiu enquanto investia com força nela.

_Hermione._ Aquilo rodou na cabeça de Harry. _Hermione_, a _sua_ Hermione.

Harry cambaleou e se agarrou a prateleira enquanto sentia os seus joelhos enfraquecerem e uma sensação estranha no seu baixo-ventre. A sua Mione estava transando com Draco Malfoy em uma mesa de biblioteca. Ele não podia acreditar que não reconheceu a voz dela apenas porque estava distorcida pelo desejo. Sentiu a raiva queimar por seu sangue, mas não fez nada pelo estado de torpor que ele se encontrava. Uma lembrança dançou em sua mente, e agora ela fez mais sentido que nunca.

Quando passava pelo corredor, lembrou-se de Zabini falando com Pansy enquanto riam.

— Quer dizer que a Granger finalmente deixou alguém levantar a sua saia então? — ele perguntou.

Pansy exibiu o seu sorriso maldoso enquanto assentia. No momento, Harry pensou que Blaise estava apenas tentando provocar porque _viu_ que ele estava passando por perto, então apenas ignorou os dois alunos da Sonserina. Mas agora aquilo fazia sentido. Tudo em sua mente girava. E, para piorar, a sua virilha estava latejando. Ele não podia lidar com o fato de que a sua melhor _amiga_ — ele se recusava a acreditar que sentia por ela algo mais que amizade — estava dormindo com Draco Malfoy, e _certamente não podia_ lidar com o fato de ficar excitado por vê-los juntos. Ele mordeu o lábio e perdeu o ar, mas não desviou os olhos de Draco e Hermione.

Eles mudaram de posição, girando, e agora Harry podia ver Hermione. Sem dúvida, agora ele não podia tentar se enganar e dizer que ouvira errado e que Draco dissera outro nome, não _Hermione_. Hermione estava em cima dos quadris de Draco, com suas duas mãos apoiadas no peito pálido dele. Ela se movimentava vigorosamente contra ele, e Draco ajudava a colocar força nos movimentos, segurando os dois quadris dela. Os cabelos dela estavam sobre os seus ombros e Draco não conseguia desviar os olhos dela. Os seios de Hermione balançavam com os movimentos, e Harry perguntou-se como que ele nunca havia notado que sua amiga crescia enquanto estava ao seu lado. Apesar de ser nova, ela tinha o corpo de uma _mulher_. Como uma mulher, tinha vontades e desejos e a ânsia de saciá-los. E era Draco que os estava saciando, não _Harry_. A mágoa cresceu dentro dele.

Harry viu Draco acariciando a cintura fina de Hermione e erguendo a sua mão até o seio esquerdo dela. Ele o acariciou e Hermione gemeu o nome dele. Harry sentiu a inveja queimar dentro de si. Mais uma vez eles giraram, e Draco voltou a ficar por cima. Só que dessa vez ele não impedia a visão de Harry, tampando Hermione. Harry conseguia enxergar a lateral do corpo dos dois. Viu quando Draco agarrou uma das pernas de Hermione e a passou por cima de seu ombro, segurando-a ali. Viu também quando Draco se inclinou, ainda com a perna de Hermione em cima de seu ombro, e lambeu toda a extensão da barriga dela, desde o umbigo até o vão de seus seios. _Ouviu_ como Hermione gemia enquanto apreciava a visão da língua rosa de Draco contra a sua pele brilhante por causa do suor e enquanto ela sentia a língua dele contra si. Ela ergueu as suas mãos e puxou os cabelos de Draco enquanto ele deu uma última investida forte conta o corpo dela. Ambos gemeram juntos, e só não foi mais alto porque ambos afogaram os sons em um beijo feroz. O beijo foi diminuindo até que Draco apenas colou os seus lábios nos de Hermione. Ele deixou a perna dela deslizar pelo seu braço, ficando apoiada na mesa e então ele se deixou cair exausto em cima dela. Os dois tinham o peito arfante. Os seios de Hermione subiam e desciam com a sua respiração vigorosa e descompassada. Eles brilhavam de suor.

Hermione abaixou o seu rosto e afastou uma mecha de cabelo loiro dos olhos de Draco com carinho. Soprou um beijo para ele. Draco beijou a costela dela e sorriu com ternura. Eles ainda continuavam arfantes.

— Eu amo o seu cabelo — ela disse.

— Eu também amo... — A frase de Draco terminou aí porque Harry saiu dali. Ele não queria ouvir mais. A sua virilha ainda doía de uma forma prazerosa e ele não conseguia lidar com um sendo carinhoso com o outro. Ele não conseguia ver a _sua_ Mione tratando alguém que ele desprezava como _ele_ queria ser tratado por ela. Harry saiu da biblioteca e ficou parado no corredor ao lado da porta. Seu peito estava arfante e queimava. Ele sentiu vontade de vomitar quando viu que suas calças estavam molhadas. Sentou no chão com suas costas coladas na parede e respirou fundo, querendo nunca ter saído de sua cama no começo da noite. Duas lágrimas grossas escorreram por seu rosto enquanto um nó angustiante se instalava em sua garganta.

* * *

><p>Hermione sentiu um beijo sendo plantado nas costas de seu ombro. Ela se virou e viu Draco sorrindo lindamente para ela. Os dentes brancos brilhavam no escuro. Ele a abraçou contra o seu peito e correu o seu nariz contra o dela. Ela sorriu enquanto sentia o nariz dele escovando o seu. Draco beijou a testa dela, e depois os olhos, desceu pelo nariz e alcançou as bochechas coradas. Até que finalmente chegou a boca. Ele provou os lábios com sabor de morango e sua mão correu pelas costas quase completamente nuas de Hermione até seus dedos encontrarem o feixe do sutiã rosa-claro de renda que ela usava. Antes que ele o abrisse novamente, Hermione alcançou sua mão. Além do sutiã, ela vestia sua calcinha, conjunto do sutiã, sua saia e suas meias. Draco estava de cueca boxer, meias e a sua camisa branca, ainda que ela estivesse desabotoada na frente do seu corpo.<p>

Aquilo, algo que descobriram com o tempo, era algo que eles combinavam. Ambos gostavam de vestir meias com roupas íntimas e não pensavam que era ridículo. Talvez achassem até um pouquinho sexy, mas _isso_ ainda não haviam contado um para o outro.

— _Draco_ — Hermione o advertiu quando a mão não desistiu de tentar abrir o feixe, apesar de ela o ter impedido a princípio. — De novo não. Você sabe que nós já estamos nos arriscando demais vindo aqui essa hora. — Ela estremeceu ao sentir a língua úmida de Draco contra a sua orelha. Suas mãos correram pelo peito nu dele, onde a camisa estava aberta. — É sério, Draco — ela tentou novamente. Ele a puxou contra o seu corpo e ela sentiu como ele já estava de novo. — Ah, não. Você não pode querer _mais_ — reclamou com um sorriso nunca saindo do rosto.

— Eu sempre quero mais, _Her_ — ele sussurrou contra a pele macia do ouvido dela, afastando o cabelo cacheado com os dedos. Ele usou o apelido que ele a chamava às vezes, o apelido que os dois achavam ridículo, brega e sem nexo, mas que era um jeito que só _ele_ a chamava. Draco se afastou um pouco e a encarou. Ela sentiu que ele via a sua alma com os olhos acinzentados. — Eu te amo. Sinto muito por não falar isso com frequência.

Ela beijou a bochecha dele enquanto acariciava o lado oposto de seu rosto com os dedos suavemente.

— Eu te amo também, você sabe — sussurrou ela de volta. Draco sorriu para ela e afastou a alça fina do sutiã para beijar o ombro pálido. Ele beijou o pescoço dela e então os lábios. Quando eles se afastaram, Hermione o olhou com diversão. — Quem diria que algum uma menina algum dia roubaria o coração de Draco Malfoy...

— Quem diria que essa menina seria Hermione Granger... — Draco brincou. Ele desceu os beijos pelas clavículas dela e Hermione viu onde isso iria dar, _de novo_. Ela o afastou com um sorriso dançando por seus lábios e um olhar divertido. — Então se vista logo, droga — ele rosnou se afastando e pegou as suas calças, começando a vesti-las. Quando Draco já estava completamente vestido, apenas tendo problemas com a sua gravata, Hermione o alcançou.

Ele observou enquanto ela dava um nó perfeito na gravata dele e como as suas mãos alisaram a camisa um pouco amassada.

— Me desculpe se eu te aborreci — ela sussurrou com os olhos baixos. — É que é perigoso, Draco...

— Não me aborrece você ter me parado, Hermione — ele a cortou. — O que me aborrece é nós termos que ficar _escondidos_ aqui, sempre com medo de que alguém nos encontre e nos dedure para os seus queridinhos. — Ele rangeu os dentes respirando fundo e Hermione fez a mesma coisa, sem saber o que fazer.

— Eu não quero que a gente seja um segredo para sempre, Draco, mas eu também não quero perder os meus amigos — ela sussurrou. — Eles me odiariam se soubessem.

Draco assentiu enquanto sentia o seu coração amolecer com a visão de Hermione triste e a sua raiva começar a evaporar. Ele se inclinou para abraça-la.

— Tudo bem. Não vamos mais falar disso hoje. — Sua respiração fez com que uma mecha do cabelo dela dançasse pelo ar. Ele a capturou e colocou atrás da orelha de Hermione. — Vá na frente, daqui a pouco eu saio.

Hermione sorriu, assentiu e beijou os seus lábios.

— Eu te amo — disse antes de andar para fora do lugar. Draco sentiu aquele amor, e aquilo e fez sorrir.

* * *

><p>Harry ainda estava esperando Hermione do lado de fora da biblioteca, ainda coberto por sua Capa da Invisibilidade. Quando a viu passar pela porta, foi como se o que ocorreu lá dentro nunca houvesse acontecido. Ela estava arrumada impecavelmente, como todos os dias que a encontrava. O seu cabelo não estava mais bagunçado que o normal, não havia uma meia do avesso ou uma roupa amassada. Ele pensou se não havia imaginado tudo aquilo. Mas por dentro, sabia que não havia como negar. Aquilo aconteceu.<p>

Hermione parou e olhou para os lados, sabendo que algo estava errado.

— Harry? — ela cochichou. — Você está aí?

Ele pensou em mentir, mas sabia que a sua expressão o denunciaria quando ela perguntasse para ele no dia seguinte. Hermione agora havia arrumado um jeito de descobrir a sua presença, mesmo quando ele estava invisível. Antes, Harry achava que aquilo provava que havia algo especial entre eles. Mas agora aquilo o deixou irritado. Colocando uma expressão neutra em seu rosto, Harry colocou a sua cabeça para fora da capa e encarou Hermione.

— Hei! Harry! — Ela sorriu para ele. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu apenas imaginei se você ainda estava na biblioteca uma hora dessas e vim te procurar — ele respondeu sem se denunciar.

— Ah. Você estava aqui há muito tempo? — A expressão de Hermione era neutra, sem demonstrar um traço de preocupação, embora por dentro ela estivesse um pouco ansiosa.

— Acabei de chegar. Você quer uma carona de volta para o seu dormitório? — Ele balançou a capa, torcendo para que ela negasse, assim não veria o seu... hãm, _estado_.

Hermione sorriu para ele, negando.

— Não, obrigada, eu tenho autorização para circular pelos corredores. Boa noite, Harry — ela sussurrou e começou a nadar pelo corredor.

Harry não respondeu _Boa noite_ para Hermione. Ele a viu ajeitar a roupa e continuar andar suavemente pelo corredor, inconsciente do que ele havia presenciado e da mágoa que abitava o seu coração, agora cheio de ressentimento graças a escolha _dela_.

Ela preferiu o Malfoy a ele.

_"What's making you happy i__t's making me sader."_  
>(O que está te fazendo feliz está me deixando triste.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
